


In Trouble

by xylohypha



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pedant fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylohypha/pseuds/xylohypha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cannon mpreg.  Yes, two 'n's.  I kept seeing mentions of it here and there in story summaries, but whenever I checked them out, the writer had absolutely FAILED to include any mention of artillery pieces.  I had to remedy that lack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Trouble

_"What_ did you just push down there?" Jonas turned around and was not quite fast enough to stop the idiot freshman he'd been burdened with from touching the flame to the fuse. 

There was a muffled _whomp_ and a lazy puff of oddly-colored smoke oozed from the mouth of the Colonel's very cherished brass cannon. Just smoke. Jonas whimpered. The formerly sleek, shiny, smooth lines of the cannon now bulged, just a little. 

"It was supposed to be a joke," the freshman whined. "A prank." As if that excused it! He was _so_ going to be kicked out when Jonas hauled him into the Colonel's office to explain. Jonas just hoped he wasn't in for the high jump as well.

Some months later, after a dozen too-dangerous-to-be-cute apparently autonomous miniature armored vehicles had crawled from the mouth of the cannon and _Jonas_ had been placed in charge of keeping them occupied and out of trouble, he thought it might have been better if he'd been expelled as well.


End file.
